Happy New Year's
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Hinata attends a New Year's party. What she expected was hanging back in a corner while her friends drank up. What she didn't expect was meeting someone who would change her life.


**Okay, I know I've been promising updates for some of my other stories, but I've been having trouble with them. And with the beginning of a new year, I had a strike of inspiration hit me! So, I thought maybe this would tide everyone over until I can break out of my funk and get the sequels written. I present to you: "Happy New Year's"!**

**Summary: Hinata attends a New Year's party. What she expected was hanging back in a corner while her friends drank up. What she didn't expect was meeting someone who would change her life.**

**Rated: T for alcohol references.**

**Characters: Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi**

**Warnings: AU**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. I'm not pretending it is, either. Don't sue me, pwease!**

Hinata is sitting alone at her house, reading her favorite novel, when her purple cell phone rings. When she sees her best friend's number, she automatically picks up.

What Haruno Sakura says makes her wish she hadn't.

"Hey, Hinata chan!" the pink-haired freshman greets loudly over the phone. "Listen, a couple of the girls and I are planning a New Year's Eve party, and we are so hoping you could come!"

Red flags immediately go up in the Hyuuga girl's mind. Partying normally has a certain risk for the presence of alcohol, but a New Year's Eve party? It's practically guaranteed. "Um..."

"Oh come on, Hinata chan!" Sakura encourages, and Hinata can see her best friend's pout in her mind. "PLEASE?"

"I...I don't think my f-father would..."

"Oh, just tell him it's gonna be like last year!" Hinata rolls her eyes at this. "When you, Ino chan and I had that sleepover? Remember? You don't have to tell him it's gonna be a party!"

Carefully closing her book, Hinata asks, "Well, are there going to be any...boys?"

The other girl hesitates at this. "Well, Ino chan is bringing Sai kun...and Sasuke kun said he'd come...but we're going to be keeping them busy!"

Sighing lightly, Hinata weighs her options. Have a night with friends and risk being murdered by her father if he found out, or skip it and have her friends mad at her. "Um...I guess I'll ask him..."

"Oh Hinata chan, that's GREAT!" Immediately excited, Sakura adds, "I'll have my mom come pick you up. Just tell your dad it's going to be a sleepover. Which, basically, it will be...with very little sleep."

"Sakura chan, please," Hinata says, putting a hand to her face. "Just stop before I ch-change my mind."

"Ugh, fine. My mom will be there at eight!"

Flipping her phone close, Hinata feels dread begin rolling up in her stomach, the size of a tennis ball. She has a feeling this will not end well...

.oOo.

"Father?"

Glancing up from his desk, Hiashi looks at his eldest daughter. "Yes, Hinata?"

Closing the door behind her, Hinata steps forward. "Sakura chan has invited me to a slumber party for N-New Year's. Can I go?"

Blinking, Hiashi recalls last year. It had been rather uneventful, if his memory served him well. "I suppose. Will her mother be home?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. You may go."

Trying very hard not to look unnatural, Hinata turns to leave.

"And Hinata?"

Freezing, she replies, "Y-yes?"

"Be good."

Sighing lightly, she nods. "Yes sir."

.oOo.

"Hinata chan!" Both Sakura and Ino run down Sakura's front steps to greet their friend, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "Hey!"

"Hello," the shy girl greets. "H-happy New Year!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The other two yell.

"Come on," Sakura says, taking Hinata by the hand. "Everyone is inside!"

Staggering behind her friend, Hinata asks, "Uh, e-everyone?"

"Yeah, well," Sakura keeps looking ahead as she looks for the right way to express herself. "Word kinda got around we were having a party, and...some more people showed up than expected."

"Sakura!" her mother calls from the still-running car. "I'll be home about nine tomorrow, okay?"

"OKAY!" Sakura yells back, and Hinata stops dead in her tracks.

"Wait, your mom is l-leaving?" she demands.

"Well, yeah!" Sakura replies. "She said she didn't want to crash the party, so she's going to a friend's for the night."

The ball of dread increases to a volleyball. "I thought..."

"Come on!" Ino starts, taking Hinata's hand in Sakura's stead. "There's some people we want you to meet!"

Feeling trapped, Hinata has no choice but to follow.

The first floor is packed with people from the local high school, including a sea of faces Hinata has never seen before. "Most of them are seniors," Sakura explains. "This is _so_ going to get us a spot in the cool crowd! Hanging out with seniors? Booyah!"

But they continue toward the staircase that leads downstairs. The narrow passage opens out into a large entertainment room, and this is also packed with people.

"Hey Sakura!" An older boy Hinata doesn't recognize calls her friend from a table where something Hinata dreads is sitting. "Got the keg all set up!"

"Alright!" Sakura calls back. "I'll be there in a bit!"

Feeling more and more panicky by the second, Hinata is still dragged forward by Ino's iron grip.

"Okay, here we are," Sakura says. "Now, act cool. This is the popular group of the senior class."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hinata just nods.

Grinning, Sakura turns to a boy with shocking orange hair and several glinting piercings. "Hey, Yahiko! This is my friend I was telling you about, Hinata chan!"

The boy glances down at Hinata for a moment before humming in indifference. "Huh."

"Anyway," Sakura begins pointing. "That's Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi was here a second ago..." Turning back to her friend, Sakura adds, "He's Sasuke kun's big brother."

"Oh..." Hinata murmurs. "It's...n-nice to meet you all."

None of the upperclassmen even look at her, instead sipping their drinks and talking low to one another.

Blushing in morbid embarrassment, Hinata realizes that she is free from Ino's grip. She spies the blonde in a corner making out with her boyfriend, Sai. Turning back around, Hinata also realizes that Sakura is gone.

She is surrounded by strangers and the stink of alcohol.

Feeling the dread inflate to the size of a beach ball about to explode, Hinata dashes for a dark hallway that leads to her friend's bedroom, trying to flee. Instead, she knocks into a couple obviously busy with each other. "Oh, I'm so...sorry." Realizing that they don't care, Hinata lets a few tears fall down her face.

_I have to get out of here._

Racing toward the stairs, Hinata makes it up the flight, through the house and out into the front lawn. Knowing that she is stranded, she crashes onto the cold grass, hugging her knees and sobbing beneath the stars.

She feels so terribly alone.

"Are you alright?"

Sniffling, Hinata wipes her nose on her jacket sleeve, looking up to see yet another unfamiliar face. "N-no..." she admits, bringing her knees up closer to her chest. "I w-want to go h-home..."

The boy takes a seat next to her, leaving a few inches between them. "Can you call your parents?"

"N-no...if my father finds out I went to a p-party...I'll n-never leave the h-house again..."

"Ah, I see..." The boy stares up at the stars, a blank look on his face.

Still sniffling, Hinata glances at him. Despite her ruffled state, she appreciates that he is quite good-looking. Pale skin, an aristocratic face, and long black hair pulled into a pony tail makes for an altogether good-looking boy. "Wh-who are you?" she asks quietly.

"Itachi," he answers simply. "I believe your...friend, Sakura, is dating my younger brother."

"Oh. Well, I'm Hinata." Feeling lame, Hinata ducks her face back into her folded arms.

"So...I take it you aren't a fan of...activities, such as this?"

"Not at all," Hinata answers, muffled through her arms. "I h-hate big groups of people, and I hate it when there's d-drinking..."

"You and I are not so different," Itachi muses. "I feel exactly the same way, on both counts. I would much rather be home with my family, but my brother insisted on dragging me to his girlfriend's...celebration. I much prefer sparkling cider to the poisons those imbeciles decide to drink."

Looking up at him again, Hinata gives him a watery smile. "Yeah, me t-too." Tilting her head, she adds, "You know? You are really q-quite the gentleman. Thanks for talking to me...it makes me feel a lot b-better." Pouting, she mutters, "At least you seem to respect my decisions...unlike my f-friends."

"Thank you," Itachi replies honestly. "I'm very glad I can help. As for your friends, I'm just sorry they have such little respect for such a wonderful, beautiful girl."

A heavy blush conquers Hinata's face. Burying her nose in her arms again, she mutters, "I'm not beautiful...especially when I'm c-crying..."

"I'm afraid I disagree." Gently, Itachi coaxes Hinata's chin into his hand, turning her face to look at him. "There is no greater sin that making a girl cry. And there is nothing ugly or repulsive about it, just tragic. It pains me to see you like this. I may not be a good acquaintance of yours, but I still can tell that you are a beautiful soul, and don't deserve to be treated this way."

Hinata just stares at him. Never in her life has anyone said anything so kind and beautiful to her. "I...th-thank you. I've...n-never had anyone say...anything like that to me before." Fresh tears coat her cheeks, but she is smiling. Before her shy nature can stop her, Hinata moves forward and hugs her newest acquaintance.

After a moment of shock, Itachi slowly wraps his arms around the poor girl. "It's the least I could do."

The pair remain that way for several minutes, Itachi just letting the girl find comfort in his arms. Every so often, he runs a hand down the tresses of her hair. Eventually, a thought strikes him.

"Hinata, I know you said you can't go home quite yet...but...I know you won't find any pleasure here. Could I interest you in accompanying me back to my family's place? It would be no trouble."

Hinata breaks her hold on the boy, looking at him strangely. "You...you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

For once, Hinata doesn't question the intentions of a stranger. She can feel that he means her no harm, only to save her from a night of disappointment and disgust. "But...I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Hinata, it is called an invitation for a reason." Giving her a gentle smile, he holds out a hand. "Come, I can drive us. Sasuke was planning on staying the night here, so I really have no reason to stay. And as far as I can tell, neither do you."

Looking down at his hand, Hinata smiles. "O...okay."

With a firm grasp, Itachi pulls them both to their feet. Keeping hold of her hand, he leads her to a small black car, unlocking it and starting it up once they are both inside.

"My family has a small house not far from here. It should only take a few minutes."

"Okay." Taking out her phone, Hinata sends a text to Sakura, fully aware that she probably won't get it until the next morning. Upon further thought, she realizes that she probably won't notice she's missing until then either.

"Sakura, I'm going to another friend's. Don't tell my dad. I'll have him take me home. TTYL."

"Here we are." Pulling into a driveway, Itachi's headlights point to a medium-sized home with white paneling. "It's not the grandest thing in the world, but it's home."

"It's pretty," Hinata replies. "I love it."

"My mother takes particular pride in maintaining the landscaping. She doesn't work, so she uses it as a full-time job instead, now that Sasuke and I are old enough to fend for ourselves. Anyway, I will give you the tour."

Taking her up the front steps, Itachi lets them in to the unlocked house. The front room opens up to a living room, with a hallway to the right and a kitchen on the left. "That way is Sasuke's room, as well as our parents' room," Itachi points down the hall. "This is obviously the kitchen, the living room...the dining room is through there, and then there is the downstairs where I spend most of my time."

Hinata follows quietly, noting the cozy decorations that really make the house feel like a home.

"Itachi? What are you doing home so early? It's only ten o'clock!"

Turning, both Itachi and Hinata see a middle-aged woman walk toward them, drying her hands with a dishtowel. "Oh! Who is this?"

"Mother, this is Hinata," Itachi explains. "She was also at the party. As it so happens, she is also not very fond of such events, so I invited her here to partake in our own celebration, if that's okay."

"Oh, of course! That's great!" Putting the towel on a counter, the woman extends a hand. "I'm Mikoto!"

Taking her hand, Hinata replies, "It's a p-pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Squealing lightly, Mikoto coos, "Oh, isn't she sweet! So polite and soft-spoken, just like you, Itachi!"

Smiling as Hinata blushes, Itachi agrees, "Yes, she is. She is indeed pleasurable company."

"Well you two can go hang out downstairs. I'll call you up at midnight, and we'll toast the new year! I think Fugaku got some sparkling cider today...I'll go check. Have fun!" Beaming, Mikoto bustles down the hallway out of sight.

Still a little flushed, Hinata murmurs, "Your mother is very kind."

"Yes, she is a bright spirit," Itachi agrees. "I've gotten to know my share of people, and I can still say she's one of the most positive and compassionate people I know. Anyway, all that's downstairs is my room, the laundry room, the guest room and an entertainment room." Glancing at a small watch on his wrist, Itachi adds, "It's ten until ten, so...we have quite a bit of time before midnight. Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Um, I'm just the guest," Hinata says, waving her hands in front of her. "W-whatever you want to do is fine!"

Smiling, Itachi shrugs. "If you insist. We could watch a short movie, if you want."

"That would be great."

Leading her down the stairs, Itachi shows her the entertainment room, complete with a forty-eight inch plasma TV. Opening a cabinet, he says, "You can pick one. I haven't watched most of them, so I have no idea."

Feeling shy, Hinata browses the titles while Itachi sets up the TV. "Um, how about this one?" She holds up a title she's never seen before, unsure what else to suggest.

"That seems fine with me."

Once the disk is in the player, the pair sit on a couch across the room. For the first time, Hinata truly feels awkward. _I barely know him..._

About twenty minutes in, Hinata is regretting her movie choice. Dramatic music plays as suspense-filled scenes make her jump. Beside her, Itachi chuckles a bit. "Not one for the unexpected?"

Giggling lightly, she shyly replies, "Not really..."

"We can stop it, if you'd like."

"No!" Feeling silly at her outburst, Hinata blushes and adds in a quieter tone, "No, I'm alright..."

Giving the girl a knowing look, Itachi holds up his arm on her side.

After a slight hesitation, Hinata slowly snuggles up under his arm, letting is drape around her shoulders. Itachi relaxes, holding her as though he always has.

Blushing, Hinata realizes that she is fast becoming very smitten with the older boy. Smiling just a little, she snuggles a bit closer, barely believing what is happening.

In that moment, she is glad Sakura had her terrible party. How else could she have gotten here?

The short movie ends about a quarter to midnight, and Itachi turns to her. "Well, now what?"

"I have n-no idea," Hinata says, giggling a bit.

Shrugging, Itachi just tilts his head back, closing his eyes with just a hint of a smile on his face.

"Itachi?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Opening his eyes, Itachi turns his head to her again.

For a moment, they just look at each other, pale eyes locked to dark ones.

"You are very welcome Hinata. I must say, I'm glad that disaster of a party brought us together like this. I've very much enjoyed your company." And to Hinata's surprise, a tinge of pink appears on the boy's cheeks. "I would...like to do this again sometime, if that's okay with you."

Hardly believing her ears, Hinata gapes a bit. "You...y-you would?"

"Yes. I realize we've only known each other a short time, but...I feel a...connection, to you. You are quiet, eloquent in your speech, have viewpoints similar to my own, and I can tell just by being with you that you have an enormous heart. I would certainly enjoy getting to know you better, and spend more time with you. That is," he adds, "If you want."

Slowly, a gentle smile appears on Hinata's lips. "Yes, I think I would enjoy that."

A look of elation brightens Itachi's face, and he smiles at her. "Good. It's a date."

Giggling, Hinata continues to look into the boy's eyes.

For a moment, Time stands still. Almost as though pulled by a magnet, Hinata feels herself slowly drifting forward. And by the looks of it, Itachi is pulled the same way. Slowly, carefully, their lips close the distance between them...

"Itachi, honey, it's almost mid – oh, I'm so sorry!"

Both teens snap their gazes to the bottom of the staircase, where Mikoto is looking flustered.

"I'm sorry, I should have yelled from upstairs, I -"

"Mother, it's fine." Smiling, Itachi lets Hinata hide her embarrassed face in his shoulder. "We'll be up shortly."

Looking apologetic, Mikoto nods and heads back upstairs.

Only once she is sure the older woman is gone does Hinata reveal her bright-red face. "Oh my..."

"Don't worry yourself," Itachi chides lightly. "Another time."

Still flustered, Hinata lets Itachi lead her from the couch toward the stairs, where they join Mikoto – still looking embarrassed – and a man Hinata assumes is Fugaku, Itachi's father.

"Dad, this is Hinata. She's joining us for New Year's," Itachi says.

Fugaku shakes Hinata's hand warmly. "Hello."

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you."

"Here you go," Mikoto says, handing each teen a cup of sparkling cider. "To the new year!"

"To the new year!" the others say, clinking their glasses together as the clock strikes twelve on the wall.

Sipping her cider, Hinata glances at Itachi, whom she catches staring at her. Blushing, she looks down into her drink.

"Well," Fugaku says a few minutes later. "I'm tired. I think I'll hit the sack."

"Yes, me too," Mikoto says, gathering up empty glasses. "Hinata, you can sleep in the guest room – the bed is all made up."

"Th-thank you," the girl replies.

"Goodnight!" the mother calls as the teens make their way down the stairs. "Happy New Year!"

Itachi shows Hinata the guest room, and also the downstairs bathroom. "If you need anything, my room is just down the hall on the right."

"Thank you." Blushing, she quietly adds, "Goodnight."

Before she can protest, Itachi swoops in and plants a feather-light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Hinata. Sleep well."

Eyes wide, Hinata presses her fingers to her lips as she watches Itachi retreat to his room. Once his door shuts, she smiles widely. Elated, she bounces into the spare room, snuggling into the covers with a grin on her face.

.oOo.

"I'll see you after break," Itachi says, watching as Hinata climbs out of his car.

Smiling at him, she replies, "I can't wait."

The pair stare at each other for a moment before Itachi clears his throat. "Until then. Goodbye, Hinata."

"Goodbye."

Practically skipping, Hinata makes her way back into her house.

Her father is seated at the kitchen table reading the paper as her little sister Hanabi eats her toast. "Good morning Hinata," he greets. "How was the slumber party?"

Smiling, Hinata replies, "It was great. I had a lot of fun."

"Good."

Excusing herself, Hinata makes her way to her room, shutting the door so she can let out a small squeal of delight. Flopping onto her bed, she smiles at the ceiling until her phone buzzes in her pocket. Jumping slightly, she pulls out her phone to read a text from Sakura.

"YOU LEFT? WHERE DID YOU GO? AND WHO IS YOUR NEW FRIEND?"

Chuckling at her friend's abuse of caps lock, she simply types:

"Well, I had a good time at my _friend's _house. And um...his name is Itachi."

Clicking send, Hinata knows she'll have a lot to fess up once Sakura processes her text. Smiling, she lets her mind wander to the best New Year's she's had in quite a while.

**So, shorter than most of my other recent work, but I like it! I wrote it at two in the morning, and didn't finish until three-thirty...so...yeah XD I thought it was some good, fluffy ItaHina. I made Itachi very eloquent, because I think he really would be that way ^^ I threw in my own opinions about parties and crowds and alcohol, so...this is a wee bit personal. Sorry to anyone who is offended, but that's just the way I think! Don't like it? I don't care :D I like having a good time and being able to remember it the next day :P Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Hopefully this will make you all a little less angry at me for being so bad about updating. I'm trying really hard, I promise, but...I'm just having some trouble =/**

**And just to clarify...THIS IS A ONE SHOT. I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING IT. I really dug myself a hole letting people push me into promising sequels to some other stuff. But I like writing one shots. As you can tell from my procrastination, I am TERRIBLE about long-term things, even just sequels. My mind is better suited for one shots. I'm sorry. Use your imagination for what happens next :D**

**Thanks for reading, and your patience! Let me know if you find any typos...I checked through it twice, but you never know! Luvz, as always!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
